Wonderful Christmas
by Pika-Cu
Summary: dies ist ein Oneshot über Seto, Rabe und Weihnachten. ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlimm wenn ich ein paar Fehler bei der Rechtschreibung und Kommasätzung gemacht habe. und bitte gebt mir viele Reviews!


Wonderful Christmas

von Seto

langsam öffneten sich meine Augen. Das erste was ich sah waren Rabes Füße die vor mir auf und ab liefen. Irgendwas weißes bedeckte den matschigen Boden des Vergnügungsparks. Mein blick wanderte zu Rabes Kopf. Seine Zunge war weit raus gestreckt und der Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. „was machst du da?", fragte ich ihn verschlafen. Er schaute mich kurz an, kniete sich neben mich und strich das weiße Zeug von meinen Beinen während er sagte: „ ähm... ich esse Schnee! Ich hab gar nicht gemerkt das du aufgewacht bist." „das ist doch kein Schnee! Das ist sicher nur Staub und Kohle weil wieder so ein altes Atomkraftwerk in die Luft gegangen ist. Der letzte Winter war schon Ewigkeiten her!", meinte ich. Doch als ich dann den Rest des kalten Zeugs auf mir abschüttelte, spürte ich die flockige Art. Kohle könnte nie so kühl sein! Aber wie lang muss ich geschlafen haben dass es Winter geworden war?

Mein Rucksack war auch voller Schnee. Rabe gab mir eine Hand an der er mich hoch zog. Die Schneeflocken die auf seiner Zunge landeten, schmolzen nicht gleich wie bei mir, sondern wurden erst nach einigen Sekunden zu Eiswasser. Ich konnte den Drang nicht unterdrücken durch Rabes Haare zu streicheln. Kurz danach schaute er mich an, grinste und wuschelte auch durch meine Haare. Plötzlich rannte er los bis zu einem Baum, der am Rand des Kirmes stand. Dann kletterte er mit zwei Sprüngen hinauf. „Komm!", rief er und streckte mir eine Hand entgegen. Aber ganz kam ich nicht dran. Rabe seufzte lächelten, sprang vom Baum und hob mich hoch bis ich den untersten Ast erreichte. Er drückte noch leicht meine Füße nach oben und hangelte sich wieder hoch auf den dicken Ast neben mir. unsre Hände hingen runter. Rabe griff nach meiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, weil seine Hand wahrscheinlich unter null Grad Temperatur hatte.

es sah so wunderschön aus wie die kleinen Flocken vom Himmel flogen. Lange war es ruhig bis ich sagte: „Rabe?" er starrte in die Luft und gab ein „Hm?" als Antwort. „schön das du da bist!", grinste ich und umfasste seine Hand noch kräftiger. Er lächelte auch und sagte das gleiche zu mir. eigentlich liebte ich es Zeit mit Rabe zu verbringen, aber da ich wusste das wir irgendwann und irgendwie von einander getrennt werden, konnte das einfach nicht mehr genießen. Dieser Moment gerade war so wundervoll das er nie enden sollte. Ich nahm einen Kalender aus meinem Rucksack und riss wie jeden Tag einen Zettel ab. Dort stand immer drauf welcher Tag und Monat es war. Heute war der 24.12! das heißt es war Weihnachten, was mir aber seit mein Großvater tot war nichts mehr bedeutete. Eigentlich könnte ich ja mit Rabe feiern oder so, aber er wusste nicht mal was Weihnachten war.

Schon gegen Nachmittag wurde es dunkel. Dann sagte Rabe : „ komm mal mit !" er zog mich am Handgelenk mit zum Riesenrad. Ich konnte kaum rauf kommen, weil alles vereist und mit Schnee bedeckt war. Fast oben angekommen, wollte ich mich den Rest hoch ziehen und rutschte mit der Hand die keine Taschenlampe hielt ab. Und mein Fuß der auch etwas halt brachte glitt auch weg. Gerade noch rechtzeitig griff Rabe nach meiner Hand und hievte mich hoch . als wir dann beide oben saßen, kramte er in seiner Jackentasche rum und holte ein in Zeitungspapierschnipseln eingewickeltes Päckchen raus. „hier für dich! Weißt du noch, Gestern hast du mir erklärt was Weihnachten ist. Das ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk!", meinte er fröhlich. Ich nahm es, riss vorsichtig das Papier weg. Dort war eine Stoffpuppe, so schaute es jedenfalls aus, drin. Sie sah aus wie Rabe! Nur fehlte ein Knopfauge. „die hab ich selber gemacht. Und wenn du dich jetzt fragst warum sie nur ein Auge hat, weil ich zu wenig Knöpfe hatte. ich hoffe sie gefällt dir." , erzählte Rabe. „das macht doch nichts! Sie ist... einfach wunderschön!", grinste ich und hielt die kleine Puppe an den Armen. Zum Glück hatte ich auch was für ihn gemacht. ich gab ihm ein recht flaches, in Werbezetteln eingewickeltes Etwas. Er schnitt die Verpackung mit einem Taschenmesser auf. Begeistert guckte er das Bild wo ich und er drauf waren an das unter dem Papier war. Langsam waren schon Sterne am Abendhimmel zu sehen. Wir beobachteten noch lange den etwas nachtblauen Himmel. Dieses Weihnachten war das schönste meines Lebens.


End file.
